


She Spent the Summer By My Side

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [8]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Corny jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, just good vibes all around, power reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Rose liked transparency, and so it only seemed right to share this with her girlfriend.Femslash Feb Day 8: "Ferris Wheel"





	She Spent the Summer By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> the fact tht we as a fandom havent produced any emily/rose fics yet? dumb
> 
> title technically from a les mis song but i was an idiot who didnt realize tht and was bopping along to the i dreamed a dream cover by darren criss for months thinking it was tht one song from sleeping beauty

Emily plodded down the stairs, long black hair bouncing in a ponytail behind her. 

"Hey," she greeted with a broad smile, wrapping her arms around Rose's middle and pressing silly kisses against her neck.

Rose tipped her head back in half-breath, half-laughter, squirming happily against the tickling of lips on her skin. 

Rose's brother booed behind them, a good-natured call for them to _get a room, Rosie, geez_ following close behind.

"He's gonna split from us like twenty minutes after we get there," Rose promised below her breath, just loud enough for the other girl to hear.

Emily laughed boldly. "Duly noted."

Rose flicked Emily's sunglasses down onto her face, scrunching her nose up amusedly. "You're the best, babe," she proclaimed, admittedly laying it on thicker than usual so as to mess with her brother.

"Aw, thanks honey," Emily replied easily, falling right it with Rose's plan without a word of coordination. 

" _Gross_."

The trio was off after that, Emily and Rose hand in hand, chatting about everything in between. Rose's herb garden had taken off with the summer sun and showers, her basil plant was going strong and if things kept going how they were, she'd have to move her mint plant to a whole new bed. Emily, on the flipside, was currently reading three books, of which she only enjoyed two, but was sticking it out in case things looked up farther in, and had a roller derby match coming up that she was particularly excited about.

The closer they got to their intended destination - the county fair that had just moved in two days before - the more conversation shifted. Wistful recountings of family outings from a decade before were drudged up. There was Emily recounting her fathers' competitive streaks that had once nearly gotten them kicked out of the same fair, and Rose and her brother reminiscing about the time young-Rose had given herself a bloody nose by way of basketball, but had still ended up with a free goldfish in the end.

And then there were the issued challenges, of course. Who could find and successfully eat the weirdest fried food, who would win in a battle royale at this game, who would last the longest in a string of one puke-inducing ride after another - all for glory and a year of bragging rights

They ended their journey at the mouth of a sprawling park, now unrecognizable with its layer of people and booths and tall, sketchy looking rides.

Emily's eyes visibly lit up the moment they each got their tickets and were ushered inside. She had, after all, gotten her own competitive streak.

"All right," Rose said, adjusting the thin strap of her tank top. "To kick off this inaugural trip: water gun shoot-off or darts and balloons?"

"Is that even a question?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Emily on this one, Rosie. You know it's no contest."

And so they ducked through the crowd to nab three seats at the water gun booth, doling out the required tickets to the operator and listening just shy of patiently to the instructions.

The moment they're off, Rose blocked everything out. The first game played at the fair sets the tone for any further competition, and she wouldn't be swayed into dropping her rightful place in lead; no matter how much she loved her girlfriend and brother.

The bells dinged in quick succession, one, two, three, and they had to look to the friendly carnie for the final result, though they're already jibing each other about slowness and poor aim.

When the carnie grinned and arced a hand in Rose's direction, she bursted into cheers, doing an awkward shimmy in her seat as she poked her tongue between her teeth at her brother before beaming over at Emily.

She tied the long arms of the fluorescent orange stuffed monkey that she picked as her prize around the bit of belt that peeked between the two loops at her side. Wiggling her hip so it swayed against the bare skin just below the hem of her shorts, she let herself bask in three precise seconds of winning before she dialed all the coursing competitiveness in her veins back ten notches.

"Where to next?" she asked.

\-----

As predicted, they only lasted as a party of three for about twenty minutes. They'd already been through a round of each notable game (leaving Rose with an accruing collection of prizes tied to her belt) and lines to the rides were long and winding, so they agreed to split until dusk, at which time they would meet back up for round two and three of their competition respectively.

"Hey," her brother muttered before he left, having waited until Emily walked ahead. "You just come find me if things head south, all right? We'll pig out on bad carnival food and complain about how ridiculous the weather is."

It was his form of caring, Rose knew. He had her back, and this was his way of showing it.

She watched Emily move through the crowd for a moment - genuine smile at even the littlest of things, hair stuck to her neck, long scar-marked legs. She felt at peace, looking at her, and she couldn't imagine that ever changing.

"Thanks," she said, tossing an arm around him in a one-armed hug. "But something tells me everything'll be all right."

He nodded. "Go get 'em, tiger," he laughed, pressing a sloppy kiss to the crown of her head before breaking away and molding into the crowd.

Rose took a moment to herself before she jogged to catch up with her girlfriend.

"All right, welcome to official date territory, Ms. Rodriguez. Are you prepared to be wooed?"

"Rose you already wooed me. Remember, we're _dating_?" Emily said, clasping their hands for emphasis.

"Are you ready to be _re_ wooed by how romantic this's about to get? I'm talking all the stops - funnel cake, people watching while we eat the funnel cake, I'll even win you a goldfish."

"Oh, well then by all means, Ms. Atkinson, lead the way," Emily laughed, letting Rose tug her along through the crowd.

\-----

"How much time do we have left before sunset?"

Emily brushed her hands free of the powdered sugar and flicked her wrist around to track the face of her watch. Her face scrunched up as she mentally tallied what was left of the sun.

"About twenty, twenty-five minutes?" she finally replied.

"Perfect - c'mon, we've got one more stop," Rose declared, leading them across the park toward the tallest ride of them all.

They managed to nab a place in line relatively close to the front, though they still had to wait for the current cycle to end before they could board.

Rose let her eyes shift across the ferris wheel's carts, painted in bright, screaming colors and filled with laughing friends and lovers alike.

Nerves spiked up into her palms as the line lurched forward and people began disappearing into their respective holds.

She'd already decided she wanted to do this - _tell_ Emily, that is - so why did she have the same amount of hot adrenaline like she did when she made rash decisions?

"Rose, we're up," Emily called gently, snapping Rose out of her rapidly spiraling musings.

They slipped side by side into their cart, bumping knees and hands until they settled in.

They began steadily rising into the air, and with each inch they gained the less Rose felt she could breath.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I've brought you here today," Rose joked once they'd hit well out of earshot of anyone else.

Emily's nose crinkled as she smiled. 

"I actually, uh, did have a thing that I wanted to- talk to you about," Rose continued when she offered up nothing more. "I've been trying to figure out how to go about it, but I'm not great at the serious thing? So, yeah."

"What's up?" Emily asked, turning from the pinking sky to face her girlfriend. "Everything okay?"

"Yes! Yeah, everything's fine, I just. We've been dating for a while now, almost six months, you know? And Em, I care a lot about you. Because of that, there's something that I want you to know about me."

Rose had practiced this moment in her head plenty of times, talked it through with Dr. Bright, discussed it with Caleb, and then Caleb _and_ Adam so as to get the other perspective of things.

She'd planned a long winded speech, a concise summary, a PowerPoint with accompanying literature - everything.

She had not, however, planned for being so nervous that she blurted out, "I can go into other people's dreams and also take control if I choose to."

"What?" 

Rose's hands ached with nerves, and her heart was thumping out of time - though, not in the good way. Her tongue was heavy enough in her mouth that it was all she could do to let out a small eek of surprise at herself.

"You can't leave me hanging like that!" Emily pressed, eyebrows pinched in concern.

Rose inhaled deeply, all the way to the tips of her lungs, in an attempt to steady herself. She recalled all the tips Dr. Bright had given her for this exact conversation, and channelled them into her next few sentences.

She started off how she should have to begin with: slow. Explaining how she wasn't the only one in her family with abilities, so this wasn't a surprise, and moving to when it first showed up, what it entailed.

She shifted to Dr. Bright, added in some comments about possible brochures, if Emily wanted them, but mostly tried her damndest to get her honesty across and not sound off her rocker in the same breath.

Emily stayed focused for the most part, only interjecting with a couple questions about what it was _like_. 

Time seemed to fly and crawl all at once, until finally, finally after all the explanation had been used and all the questions had been answered, Rose murmured, "So, you believe me?"

Emily grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Of course. I mean, it's gonna take some time to process, I'm probably gonna have a ton more questions tomorrow, but - yeah. I don't think you'd ever lie to me about something like this, Rose.

"Plus it's not really all that unheard of, right? Shared dreams, I mean. And controlling your dreams - it's more rare, but it happens. So why couldn't they go together?"

Rose instantly felt the tension release from her shoulders as she realized what Emily was doing - comforting. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sank closer to her girlfriend.

"I do have one more question, though," Emily piped up after a moment of fluid silence as she leaned her head down to rest it against Rose's shoulder. 

"Okay."

"Does this make me the girl of your dreams or you the girl of _my_ dreams?" 

Rose yelped a surprised laugh that rose from her chest all the way to her mouth. She tipped her head against the top of Emily's and let her eyes trace the burning patterns of the sunset. 

"Both?" she tried. 

"I can handle both."

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so Soft tbh
> 
> find me on tumblr @desertrosetico where i am almost certainly yelling abt this show every couple weeks


End file.
